Shining
by catzmeow-chan
Summary: "She shines the best when she knows someone is watching."  "That's lame." Tea tells a story to her children only to have them criticize.


Disclaimer: The characters used in this story do not belong to me they belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The only things that belongs to me are the plot and the twins.

**Shining**

"She always shines at her best, when she knows someone is watching." a voice says speaking to another. "But be cautious, should you watch to long she will take you away without you even knowing that you've gone."

The other snorts in disbelief and answers, "And you'd know this out of experience?" "No," says the first voice, "I've always been the cautious kind." and leaves the first in bewilderment.

"Well then I'll just have to be careful won't I?" He says as he turns back to the dancing performer. The way her body moved as she danced on stage to the music with such fluidity, the way her feet barely touched the floor. It seemed as if she were gliding on air. The fabric of her costume seeming as if to trip her only to just miss her footing entirely. Like a game of cat and mouse, her clothing waiting until the pounce is just right only to be moved at the last second.

The crowd loved her graceful movement, women and men envied and adored her. Some in secret would hope that she would trip and fall from all the circles that she would do. Others, on the edge of their seats, sigh in relief as she manages to over come such an odd obstacle. By the end of the show patrons would leave their seats satisfied with another wondrous show. Some go to the box office to see if another ticket can be procured for the next show even though it will not be for awhile yet.

The dance returns to her room tired from all those difficult moves performed that evening, but happy with the result of her life's hard work, after all was this not what she wanted? "I see you've gotten better at dancing."

She stills and slowly turns to face the person speaking to her, "Of course, I have. It would have been a real waste to just study and not do anything with it." She laughs lightly as she hugs the man that came into her room. "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be able to make to night. Not that you made it to any of my other performances. Where is Mokuba? Did he come to? You know you're supposed to bring flowers to a performer after the show, if you are going to visit and congra..." she was stopped by a finger to her lips.

"Honestly, you are still so demanding even after I go to all the trouble of actually making it to this one." She will never know that he's been to every performance that she's been in and he's only gone to the ones that he was certain she would perform. She smiles a knowing smile and hugs him again. "I came because I ending things early today at work, Mokuba sends his love, but knows that tonight is special so he didn't want to feel like the third wheel." "He would never be the third wheel! Why we should go an..." this time he stops her with a kiss.

"Do you really have to talk so much?" She giggles at the statement, "It's one of the reasons you love me so much, since you hardly talk."

He sighs knowing it somewhat true. "Anyway what is so special about tonight? Aside from the fact that it's my last show here." She asks curious at what could have dragged Seto Kaiba from work, though he'd finished early chances were that he'd have started up a new project right after.

"I had something I wanted to say and tonight seemed like the best night to say it." He replied as she moved away from him to begin removing her costume from the performance. "Oh? What is it?" She gave him her most undivided attention as she removed hair pins, make up and clothing from herself.

"How long have we known each other?" She thought awhile before answering, "Hmm, since high school, I'd say."

"And in these years together you can say that we've been happy, right?" "Seto, what is this about?" she asks suspiciously. "Will you just answer the question?" "Fine,fine. Yes, at least I think we've been happy, we have had our ups and downs, but what couple doesn't?"

Seto nods his head in agreement and takes a deep breath, "Anzu, we've known each other since we were a couple of teenagers, we come from different backgrounds you being from a poor-middle class family, me being filthy rich." "Hey! I resent that." she says as she pouts. "As I was saying, I know we've been happy even though we have had our ups and downs, I still don't know why you keep the friends that you do, but it does not matter to me at least not anymore. I want you to know that I love you and can tolerate those idiots, at least a couple of them."

He walks up to where she's sitting and kneels, her eyes go wide as he procures a small velvet box from his coat. "What I'm trying to say even after all the fights we've gotten into we've always managed to get past it. Anzu, will you marry me?" She sat there eyes wide and watery in disbelief and after a little while she jumped at him, "Yes! Yes! Oh Seto, yes!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Now to the Present)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"And that is how your daddy asked me to marry him."

"Tha's all?"

"Why yes, darling."

"Tha's so lame."

"Hey! A' leasht he tried."

"But a'ter da show?"

"Now, you two don't start."

"I thought he woulda gone all out, ya know like hired a band and carried flowers."

"Yeah, yeah like a new 'ears party wif fi' erworks and wif con...confe'i."

"Well, he does only save that for when he's in real trouble you know." The two pair of eyes looked at her and at each other then started to giggle. "He does! He does!" The two cheered. "Alright now it's time for bed, tomorrow you have a big day ahead."

"Aw, do we 'ave to?" They asked in unison. "Ryuuki, Ryuuko, it's time for bed and I mean it."

"Ok mommy." They both settled down and drifted off to sleep.

Anzu sighed as she walked out of the kids bedroom and to her husband and her's. "What was the story this time?" Seto asked as she got into bed.

"The night you proposed."

"Ah." She chuckled, "Well?"

"They found it sub-par."

"What?"

"They think that you could have done better to get me to agree to marry you."

He frowned for a moment, "I could have, perhaps some fireworks were in order and a band."

Anzu started to laugh at that moment, "I love you Seto, now lets get to bed the twins like to wake up early for some reason." With that she turned off the lights and snuggled into her husband's body. "Goodnight Seto." "Goodnight Anzu." He replied as he kissed her goodnight.

**A/N: Well this story came out of nowhere. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had fun typing it up and little to no sleep. Heh, now I wish y'all a good night... er morning.**


End file.
